


But it is now

by kiranosaurusrex



Category: Messiah Project - All Media Types
Genre: Bonding, Grief/Mourning, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 10:53:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7099906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiranosaurusrex/pseuds/kiranosaurusrex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spoilers for Shikkoku no Shou and some of Dou no Shou.</p><p>A small blurb about Souma and Shuusuke and how they're bonding as Messiah and maybe more.</p><p> </p><p>Originally written for Fanfic Shiritori. My starting word was "Tonight".</p>
            </blockquote>





	But it is now

“Tonight we mourn the dead.”

It was a special night. A night that shouldn’t exist in the codex of the SAKURA but it did. Maybe not all humanity had been sucked out of this organization after all.

Shuusuke lit a candle and then blinked when Souma used it to light his own.

“Maybe they’re also next to each other now. Watching us.” Souma whispered softly. “I don’t think he’d mind.” He gives Shuusuke a small smile.

Giving his Messiah a smile in return, Shuusuke allows himself to relax a little bit as he settles against Souma’s side, something, he has grown rather accustomed to. 

When Shuusuke thought about it, it seemed strange how fast he had gotten used to Souma, how fast he’d formed such a strong bond with the other. Especially considering how they had started out. But maybe that was the reason why. The reason why they got along so well now.

Looking up, Shuusuke lets his eyes roam over the ocean of candles. So many. So many lives had been lost in the war against the Northern Union and Karachov. Sakai and Kuzunose had only been two of many. Somewhere in this sea of lights, there were also candles for Shuusuke’s old partner, his friends and co-workers. And Souma’s friends and co-workers.

Next to them, he could see Eiri staring blankly off into space and Haku with an unreadable expression on his face. They had all lost so much. And that was why they were here.

SAKURA had to prevent that more people suffered the same fate.

The mood after the ‘ceremony’ was glum and Shuusuke returned to the room he shared with Souma on autopilot. He blinked when he felt arms around him once he stepped inside. Haku and Eiri had gone out to eat and he had naturally assumed Souma would go with them.

“You’re not going-”

“And let you suffer here alone? No way.” Souma pulled Shuusuke closer still. “I told you to share your burdens with me, didn’t I? I will say it again and again until I get it into your pretty head.”

“Souma,” Shuusuke started but then he found himself at a loss for words. Under normal circumstances, this would have made him feel uneasy. He usually knew what to say. In the courtrooms he had always known what to say, no matter what the other side threw at him, no matter how people had tried to twist the truth.

With Souma it’s different, though. He knows the other understands him. Even without words.

So he lets Souma turn him around and wrap him into a proper hug.

And before he knows it, Shuusuke feels his hands grabbing onto the other’s shirt. They had shed their coats earlier.

The proximity is comforting, Shuusuke finds. Maybe it’s a human thing. An instinct? He doesn’t know what to call it. Or maybe he’s just forgotten how it’s called. He doesn’t get to be human very often these days. He doesn’t let himself be human, doesn’t let himself feel very often.

Although Souma is doing a damned good job at changing that really. Shuusuke doesn’t mind.

His hand reaches up to push back the other’s bandana at the same moment he feels Souma tug on his glasses. He laughs softly. They had exactly the same thoughts.

Messiah - Two bodies, one soul.

Shuusuke threads his fingers into Souma’s hair and pulls the other closer - although he doesn’t really need to pull, Souma is leaning in all on his own. Until their lips meet.

The kiss is chaste but sensual and it sends shivers down Shuusuke’s spine. He has to pull away for a bit to catch his breath. It’s not that he’s inexperienced but this was only the second time he and Souma had ventured into that territory.

His hand slides down to Souma’s chest and Shuusuke feels the other’s heart thumping against his palm. The pace is quick, Souma is just as nervous - or maybe excited - as Shuusuke is. Of course he is. Of course they are. Shuusuke smiles and uses the hand on Souma’s chest to push the other back onto one of their beds.

It doesn’t take long for them to settle into a comfortable position in each other’s arms.

“Shuusuke.” Souma nuzzles his neck and Shuusuke lets him. He plays with strands of the other’s hair, which falls down into the other’s face now, with the headband taken off.

Something like this would have been unthinkable for him before.

After losing the people he loved and trusted to the hands of the Northern Union, Shuusuke had closed himself off. In the first few days he’d heard his former friend and partner’s voice in his head, chiding him about becoming more Japanese again. America had been different after all. It had been more physical than Japan - human relationships were about exchanging touches and caresses, about proximity. In Japan people kept a distance, kept themselves guarded.

Maybe, maybe that’s why he liked Souma so much. The thought only occurred to him now. It almost made him want to burst out laughing.

“You and Sakai didn’t have this kind of relationship, did you? It was more like he was a companionable presence to you, close and yet not too close.” Souma reads his thoughts and voices them. “Being around each other, maybe looking at each other, being in companionable silence. That kind of thing.”

Shuusuke smiles. Souma had always been very observant.

“You and Kuzunose were the opposite, weren’t you? You were both more physical and verbal. Something like this, just something like this wouldn’t have been enough for you then.” Shuusuke looks into Souma’s eyes and what he sees in them makes his breath hitch just a little bit.

“But it is now.”

“Souma.”

“Shuusuke.”

He hits the other’s shoulder lightly for mimicking him but Shuusuke is laughing. Shuusuke is about to lean in for another kiss but loud voices from outside make both of them jump a little bit.

Eiri and Haku had come back.

“Talk about killing the moment.” Shuusuke sighs.

“It’s not dead yet.” Souma pulls him in closer. “I refuse to let it die just yet.”

“Is that so? Well then.” Shuusuke cups the other’s cheek. “Then let’s not let it die.”


End file.
